


The conflict of the mind

by KilljoysassQueen



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Percy Jackson Fusion, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 11:08:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12933966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KilljoysassQueen/pseuds/KilljoysassQueen
Summary: It wasn’t the first time Percy “lost” his memories when Hera took them from him. In fact, it was the second time. No God or Goddess wanted to remind him what happened before he stumbled off the edge of Olympus (except for Hestia) because they were embarrassed about what they experienced. No one knew how Percy got into the halls of the palace on Mount Olympus. It was rumored Sally was the child of Persephone (Roman side?) but no one knew for sure. Though that still didn’t explain how Percy got so high up. All the God and Goddess knew for sure was, there was a child now challenging their wits. Sally must have been some what related to Persephone because she left Percy with Persephone and Demeter in the underworld, daily, for she needed a babysitter to go to work. No mother just leaves their child with someone they don’t trust or really know. Hera thinks Percy must of shadow traveled to Olympus but Hera doesn’t know for sure if Hades can teach a demigod, that is not his child, to shadow travel. It’s the only thing Hera can connect with Percy strange arrival. Hera and the other Gods were embarrassed how the little demigod medaled with their hearts and wished it never happened. Even though to Percy it seemed to of never have.





	1. The grey eyed Goddess

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work on here. So,yeah. Enjoy.

“Whoa. Ah. Ah. Shoo. Shoo. Go away”  
A little boy said with green eyes and stuffed in a white shirt, which spilled over his knees. He kicked his stubby short leg at a fluttering butterfly that caused him to have a sneeze attack. He waddled around and gasped at the gold walls that encased him into a narrow hallway.  
“ Uh…um. Oh my.”  
He pushed a series of doors until one came open. He stepped in.  
“ Ho. Those are bug chairs.”  
Twelve big golden thrones where set in a semi circle in the corner of the room. A person pacing by rushed down the hall and stopped. The figure opened the door some more and peered in. Golden curls and a face with narrowed grey eyes was all the little boy saw before he rushed towards her. He needed some one. He was confused and Athena was the perfect and first person he saw. “AAAH…phhftt…Na…Na.”  
Athena lips twisted. Her face screwed up. She turned quickly.  
“ mmmhhhh..hhhmmm” came from the now crying boy.  
Athena groaned. “ Child. No”.  
Though the kid’s crying increased.  
“ Percy.”  
The child stopped and replaced his crying with cooing. He giggled and ran forward and wrapped his arms around Athena’s leg.  
“Percy. No.”  
Percy looked up and flailed his arms indicating he wanted to be held.  
“Percy. I’m not touching you. You are the offspring of vermin. Poseidon’s own Son. GET AWAY FROM ME!”  
Athena went too far. Percy’s lips trembled and then let loose a high wail.  
“SHH..Shut up.”  
“mmhh..no…no.I want hup. I won hup.”  
Athena sighed and crouched down and picked him up. Percy face brighten, tears still lined the bottom of his eyelids.  
“Preetty hur.”  
Percy was now drooling like a facet. Percy had a quirk of shaking his head back and forth fast then stopping to peck his moist mouth on whoever was holding him. He looked like a drooling chicken.  
“ nnaa.nnnaa..hhhhaaa.ha”. He made enormous spit bubbles as well.  
“ What are you doing?!” Percy looked up from his pecking.  
“ Don’t noah. What mean?”  
“Why are you trying? Are you trying to eat me?”  
“No.” Then Percy grabbed a small fist of Athena’s hair and tried to stuff it in his mouth.  
“NOOO. Percy.” Athena swatted his hand away from his mouth.  
Percy’s tongue drooped in sadness. “But..But..Yummy.”  
“What? No! My hair is not candy. Put it down.” Percy slumped and let go reluctantly. “ I wanna.”  
“Well no your nota.”  
“ I love hur. Your’s pretty. “  
“Do you always eat people’s hair that is pretty?”  
“Yes. I put their hair in here” Percy pointed into his small mouth.  
“I put mommy’s hur in mouth. And den she giggles and says ‘no.no. Percy no sir’.” Percy’s little pointed finger waved sternly. “But I still put her hur in my mouth anyways.”  
Athena rolled her eyes. “Well, you should listen to your mother. She is trying to teach you how to break your disgusting habit. You keep putting people’s hair in your mouth, then nobody will want to pick your up.”  
“No ups?”  
“Yes, Percy ‘no ups’.”  
“No cuddles?”  
“Yes, Percy no cuddles.” Athena moaned.  
“ No lub?”  
“………………………………………”  
Athena stared at the child for a second. ‘No Love’ she thought. Well, she could say yes because every time Athena did something wrong Zeus would scold her, and made it clear he didn’t love her at the moment, but she couldn’t. Percy didn’t have a father that was also his “mother”. He didn’t have a God as a full time parent. He had Sally who was the nicest demigod she ever met (or Athena thought she was a demigod). Sally would not love her child because of something as silly as Percy putting her hair in his mouth. Sally would do what Percy said she did. ‘No, No, Percy, No sir’. She also laughed before that.  
Athena sighed. “No, Percy you will still be loved.”  
Percy cheered. “ Hur-Ray Athena still lub me! Athena still lub me!”  
Athena squeaked. *-*  
Percy noticed. “You okay.”  
Percy pushed on Athena’s cheeks smashing her face into an unpleasant mush. Though Athena didn’t notice. Her mind was teaming with what Percy just said. ‘Athena stills love me!’.  
“Ahh…ahhh..hump..ATHE~NA…R..YOU…OKAY?” Still no response.  
‘Athena stills love me’.  
She never did! So why did the child think she did? She never acted like she did. What set his mind to thinking so? Her mind grew angry. She looked down at Percy, steaming, about to yell at him she didn’t love him no matter what he believed, but she stopped. She had ignored him for too long. Percy began to tremble in sadness again. This time she couldn’t get him to stop.  
“SHH…Percy…Shh..It’s-It’s Okay. See! I’M smiling. Look, Percy I’m smiling! I’m happy. So you should be happy because I am!” said Athena too much cheerfully than she liked.  
But Percy kept on wailing. Athena deiced it was time to get rid of him and put the responsibility on somebodies else’s shoulders. She went outside looking around for someone that looked reasonable enough to take care of the crying nuisance on her hip. Percy was crying softer because of the new place they were at, but he was still crying, which encouraged Athena to still find someone.  
“ You there.” she pointed at a small rounded woman helping five kids that were obviously not hers.  
“Yes.” The woman quaked out. A Goddess never talked to her before.  
“Are these kids yours? And if they’re not, do you work for a some sort of babysitting company-organization?”  
“No, Athena.um.They are not. And I do work at a preschool-daycare for the demigod’s children that live here on Olympus. Though you would have to sign him up two weeks in advance and he would have to get accepted before I can take him”.  
The woman said peering at Percy who was now waving down to the other kids.  
“Hi. I’m Percy” he said watery.  
Athena huffed. “Stupid daycare! Isn’t there a place I can drop of this brat right now? I’ll pay you right now just to get rid off him!”  
“ No Mam” the shaking woman said.  
“ I’m afraid nowhere on Olympus provides that kind of child service and I will have to decline your offer. Were is his mother?”  
Athena groaned and thanked the lady even though, she didn’t rid her of her brat and left.  
Percy was set down at a park with a playground made for kids just his size, while Athena went and sat on a bench near by. She groaned when Percy came running back to her. He already grew board of the playground.  
“How in the world did you al-l-l-ready get bored of something made for endless entertainment for kids? The whole function and purpose of the equipment is to insure parent’s freedom from their kids while they take a break! Did you play to the best of your ability? Did you figure out how to make music with the bells and drums? Did you figure out the maximum velocity you can reach by going down the slide? Did you do anything?  
Percy just stared and stared at her.’-’  
“ I play. I play. Then I play some more. Now I’m done.”  
Athena sighed. She deiced to take him into town and see if there was a place to drop Percy off despite of what that woman said. 

Percy giggled from Athena’s hip as they passed people.  
“HI-yah!”  
Athena’s feet burning with anticipation but there was no place to fill her desire. She gave up and sat on a rock while Percy walked around.  
“Hey, NO. You can’t have that until it’s purchased!”  
Athena looked up and saw what was left of Percy, because he was consumed by a giant teddy bear. Then she saw the retailer who was yelling at him.  
“Percy.” She said getting up and walking to him.  
The man looked at her and asked, “Is this your…Relative?”  
He noticed in mid-sentence that she was not and there no way, the kid’s mother.  
“No. This is Percy. I’m just watching for now.”  
Percy laughed a melody, which was bubbly and congested because of his previous fits.  
“ I lub ammonals they’re my favborite.”  
The retailor looked at Athena.  
“Are you going to buy this?”  
Athena looked at Percy, he looked happy, but she was not about to treat him after what he put her through. Though…  
“ How much?”  
“Three drachmas.”  
“Three drachmas?”  
“Four.”  
“Excuse me, Four!”  
“ Five.”  
“ Shut up and take my Drachmas!” She shoved five golden coins into the palm of the retailor.  
Percy’s tugged on Athena’s pale toga. “Hey…’thena. You buy me bear?”  
“Yes, Percy. I did.”  
Percy’ s eyes shone and he stretched his arms out to get a better look of the bear. He looked up. “Dis bear is all mine.”  
Athena nodded. “It’s all yours.”  
Percy gasped. He stood in silence for a few moments.  
Then his cheeks flushed.  
His eyes widened.  
Then he squealed at a pitch so high Athena got a headache from cringing so hard. His faced turned up toward Athena. His eyes were closed for the happiness that came from him was so bright.  
He jumped up and down.  
His glee was illuminated in the words he spoke. “Thank you, Athena.”  
Then he started to cry again.  
Athena was about to complain but Percy interrupted.  
“I-I-I never ever had a toy before. Mommy don’t have ‘nough money. I always wanted-want-ed.” He couldn’t finished because he was choked up. His poco knees on the ground and arms trying to encircle the bear, making a make shift hug. He was shuddering against the bear’s tummy. Athena didn’t know how to comprehend Percy actions. He was so innocent. He was nothing like those other stuck up Poseidon kids. He was caring and loving. He is a loving drooling chicken.  
“ Hey~what’s your name.”  
The retailor looked at the bulging green eyes, which were perched over the bear’s head. They were waiting.  
“Um..my name is Titus.”  
Percy smiled. He clapped and decided to name his new bear Titus. Athena watched as Percy giggled, running around, with Titus flying through the air held by his stuffed arm.  
Athena tilted her head.  
She smiled and realized in that moment she would never ever let anybody hurt her new friend.  
He was innocent.  
He wanted her love but Athena would not give it to him because of his father.  
Though Athena realized Percy is his own person. He did not defile her. He just wanted love and toys like regular kids.  
He was to sweet to hurt a single fly.  
That’s why Percy cried so easily. He was not used to being yelled at because he never got in trouble. He was sweet. Athena was mean. Mean to Percy.  
“Oh..No. I hurt Percy ” Athena mumbled aloud. Her eyes looked down and with relief she noticed Percy was happy because of the bear she gave him. She made up for this time. She made a promise though to never harm him because he would never do that to her.  
Percy was Athena’s cherished demigod.  
Her drooling chicken.


	2. Athena

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Athena gets interviewed.

Name: Athena   
Family origin: Daughter of Zeus   
God/ Goddess of: Wisdom  
Date: December/q/woos  
Administer: We are the Fates   
([Five months before the “7 prophecy” takes place] )

Question 1: Tell us all about your “connection” with Perseus Saint Claire Jackson 

“ Okay, um, well… I realized, from Percy, how to love someone and judge him or her for who they are, not by who his or her parents are. I noticed from his small size and his innocence crying, he loved me because of his mom. His mother taught him not to judge me by the relationship I had with his father, but by the direct relationship he had with me. He believed that I loved him, at first, because of this. He thought I didn’t look at him and judged him by how his father is. Instead he thought he was a clean slate to me. Ready to be filled with happy and good memories with me. Though I judge him because my philosophy of friendship was not anything like his. He small brain was not opened yet to reality of other philosophies. He believes the one he was taught was the only one in the world. He believed everybody lived by a universal philosophy. Though everybody has his or her own Philosophy of things. Philosophy created by other philoshopysies. If there is a group of people who agreed on a philosophy it truly wasn’t fully agreed upon by every one. Like Galileo he went against the Catholic Church because of his disbelief of the Aristotelian ways and the geocentric. He was persecuted but was brought up agreeing with the terms, but grew apart when he started his research. Percy is nothing, like I said before, the other selfish kids of Poseidon.” 

Question 2: Recall every thing, to us; about your relationship with Perseus Saint Claire Jackson after the first day you met him.

“ Well. After that day was confusing. I think I remember Sally letting Percy go to the underworld. (Why is that? Why is that? Why is that? ) Um, because. I don’t know for sure. Sally is the daughter of Persephone but I thought at one point she was the daughter of Demeter? (Hmm. Hmm. Hmm. We-We-We-don’t-don’t-don’t-know-know-know-for-for-for-sure-sure-sure.) But you are the Fates. You are all knowing. (WE-WE-WE-HE-HE-HE Screechhhh----*a hitch in tape *) Um. Anyways Percy spent most of his time in the Underworld. With Persephone, Hades, and Demeter. They were all happy, especially Hades, because he got to spend time with a child that was like his kid. I Suppose. Ever since that incident with that women di Angelo and had to put Bianca and Nico in a hotel for protection. Oh, he has been so upset. He was happy though with Percy. I remember that one time, when Artemis first met Percy, at that meeting with all the Gods and Goddess, Minor and Major. (*Athena Laughs*) That was a fun time. Though I guess you would have to interview Hades next. I don’t know much more.”

Question 3: Perseus Saint Claire Jackson was on Mount Olympus sometimes. What do you know about that?

“He had a brother. Wait no. I don’t know actually, all I remember was a boy named Jason. He had blond hair and was the Son of Zeus. He was training to take the place of Zeus when the demigods had forgotten the Lord of lightning. I-I wait a minute it was all there but now it’s gone! (SIT DOWN! SIT DOWN! SIT DOWN!) Sorry, I think-that’s. No. Wait! JASON FUSELI JACKSON. That’s his name. Um. Well. Yeah. Now what? I think maybe Percy was sometimes at Olympus because of Jason but I don’t know for sure.” 

Question 4: What do you remember about that day when Perseus Saint Claire Jackson fell off Mount Olympus?


	3. Athena: continued

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> RESULTS!

(White out is placed over the answer)  
*Tape shudders and cuts off* 

 

 

 

End of Interview 

 

 

Copy right all right reserved.  
Published by Mount Olympus Inc.  
Subject: Private  
No words are permitted to be copied. No questions asked.

 

Queen Hera  
Mount Olympus  
Room 169


End file.
